digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Ragnisurmon
'Ragnisurmon' A fan Digimon created by User:Zeedryu Settairi, or Zeed Seiryuu. Ragni is a misspelling of Ragna, short for Ragnarok, while Sur is short for Superior. 'Appearance' Ascending upward to a height of 7 feet 6 inches, Ragnisurmon's chemically green hair expands in a rush to reach the base of the ankles, all tangled spikes and wiry nature that acts as a natural defense against backward assaults. It is capable of hardening by clumping together and acts as a club or chain if it narrows enough in the process. The kabuto they once wore has elongated and rushes down to the shoulder blades to act as a guide for the mass of hair. The half-moon crest morphs and thickens as it gains the ability to compact itself several times, allowing the tips to rapidly extend out to upwards of five feet and pierce foes therein. Hidden in plain sight are a pair of matching-colored eyes set just beneath the half moon. The living sinew that attached it continues to hold the iron kabuto in place more firmly now. The face is covered by terrible scorch marks and scars as a result of handling Anglachel in it's former stage, leaving the right eye-socket empty and sunken. The nose has been shaved off and leaves behind a pair of rough slits to breath through, while the lips have been cauterized shut. The remaining eye displays the malicious drive and determination it holds toward survival. Jutting out from the chin are a series of iron plates four inches thick, and crisscrossing over the cheek on the right side lay a series of thin guiding wires to gather the plates up into a rough mask. The shirt of iron chainmail is replaced by a Do of iron, baring Red Digizoid tassets hanging down over the six-pack of deformed muscles over the stomach. The former scar in a spiral pattern ignites with dark flames when strong emotions are felt, both burning and spurring it onward to fight. The bronze three-piece triangular shoulder plating is removed as iron and Red Digizoid gauntlets appear that end just past the elbow, while the bones within are replaced with gears and liquids enabling it to bend in any number of obscene ways without shattering. The multiple loincloths are retained and intermixed with three foot long chains tied around the waist as belts, with a dark red bat symbol hanging off of them. The legs remain much the same as they were until the knees, where the right is replaced with Red Digizoid armor and internal machinery, giving a three-toed and overall gaunt and bone appearance. The left leg remains armored in heavier thick iron and wholly natural. A cloth pouch hangs from the right side by the chains and serves to hold Anglachel when the traitorous blade is not in use. 'General Information' While Ragnimon were generally weak in overall terms, their evolution into a Ragnisurmon invokes a general overhauling into a superior state of being. Pieces of their master Elkormon's presence can be seen in their new bodies and armors, and the warrior soul is starting to be represented in tandem. Weighing close to two hundred pounds in sculpted muscle and machinery, only those who have the strength of spirit to succeed and endure Anglachel's usage are capable of evolution into a Ragnisurmon. 'Miscellaneous' While Ragnimon were the brunt majority of his armies, Rangisurmon were the general's leading in the assault as often as they could. Very few were ever on the main battle field at any given time, as only around thirty or so were in creation versus the thousands of Ragnimon to lead. As such, patches of around three hundred or so were under the command of a single Ragnisurmon at any given time, and several of they to the nearest Ragnimamon. 'Attacks' *'Jizo Defense': The hardened hair whips around at an opponent. It is capable of shredding flesh on contact due to the rough textures and may even break bone if utilized from the correct angle. *'Enkairyu': Swings Anglachel and releases the wicked blue flames under his command to assume a number of reptilian forms. They are capable of varying degrees of destruction, with the weakest salamander invoking terrible burns, medium crocodiles melting through steel, and soaring wyvern's that consume even water to grow stronger. *'Haguruma Taichi': Wraps the dark blue flames of Enkairyu's wyvern around his gauntlets and demonstrates a small number of deadly martial arts, the strongest being nukite. *'Enji Jigoku': Creates a replica out of earth magic and brings it to life with the tainted and cold purple flames of the Dark Area, as channeled through Anglachel. It is exhaustive to summon. Category:Fan Digimon Category:Fan fiction